


Challenge to Death

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock在pon farr时回到了新瓦肯，但是他觉得自己无法与T’Pring结合。企业号上有他割舍不下的东西，他以为那是Uhura。于是他经历了两场决斗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge to Death

**Author's Note:**

> 看到12后关于Pon-Farr新漫画被虐出翔，严重报社。

“You feel Pon Farr. As do I, my betrothed.” 掀开兜帽后的短发瓦肯女人平静地看着Spock，“Welcome home.”

“T’Pring，my betrothed。”Spock扬眉，以同样冷淡的语气回复。不过他能感觉到自己的血液因为更接近婚约者而沸腾不已，距离他彻底丧失理智的时间大概只剩下了短短三分五十一秒。

他们在新瓦肯，这个看起来和瓦肯并没有太大差别的星球。看到那赤红色的天空、沙砾遍布的土地，Spock感觉到灵魂中的躁动稍稍平复了一些。也许他可以坚持得更久，他颤抖地看了一眼仍处于吃惊状态的舰长，还有一脸难以置信的Uhura，心里暗暗做出了决定。

“我们是否可以开始仪式，Spock？”Sarek向Spock伸出了手。他在等待Spock走到他面前接受心灵融合的探查。

“请稍等，父亲。”Spock恭敬地回答，走到了T’Pring面前。他们已经很多年未见，面前的女子有着无可挑剔的瓦肯式美丽面容，和毫无波澜的表情。她作为伴侣应该相当完美——Spock的逻辑正在告诉他。只是他能感受到这并非他想要的，他在拒绝瓦肯科学院只身加入星际舰队的时候就隐约预见到了这一点。而现在，他已经拥有了Uhura。

T’Pring也正看着Spock，不带任何情绪的深棕色眼睛里带着审视和好奇。

Spock暗中伸出手去，他的手背在T’Pring的长袍宽袖下擦过了她的手背。不需要停留太久，他只需要和他的婚约者达成必须的默契。

 

我希望你能选择Ka-li-fee。

哦？这似乎不符合逻辑。

我有我的理由，T’Pring。你知道我正在星际舰队服役，且不可能放弃这一职务回到新瓦肯。我也无法说服你跟我登上企业号。我们的结合显而易见是无效率的。

容我指出，我们正处于Pon Farr状态。

是的，我们都感受到了本能的瓦肯精神的召唤。但是我必须向你忏悔，我的婚约者，我在星际舰队已经有了新的伴侣，她很完美。

……如我所见。

同时我也很高兴你也找到了新的伴侣，而且他也在瓦肯毁灭时存活了下来。

我对现状已充分理解。最后一次与你融合，我的婚约者。愿你找到你想要的。

 

3.15秒后，T’Pring抽离了手背。

Spock努力压抑着体内越来越无法控制的热血，他深深地看了一眼站在一旁的两个人类，将颤抖的双手交叉于胸前。他知道自己即将面临一场决斗，他不知道T’Pring会选择谁作为他的对手，但是他一定要赢。

T’Pring遵守了她的承诺，敲响了ka-li-fee的锣声。

Spock感到自己终于被体内渴望的熔浆吞没了，那热度正摧枯拉朽地毁去了所有牢固的逻辑堡垒，他的理智被那本能的召唤逼得无所遁形。他停止了思考，虽然ka-li-fee是由他选择的结果，可伴侣在结合前的反叛还是让他忍不住发出倍感威胁的咆哮。他正在变成一头野兽。

在Spock丧失最后一丝神智之前，他看到了T’Pring为他选择的对手。

站在他面前的居然是他的舰长，James T Kirk。

“不，不能是Jim。”Spock的喉咙几乎是在痉挛，他后退了一步，惊恐地朝Serek摇头，“我的舰长是个人类，他不能参与进来。”

“T’Pring有权利选择为她而战的战士。”Sarek看起来也有些忧虑，他转向Kirk，“但是Captain Kirk，你并不被瓦肯习俗约束，所以你可以选择拒绝为她出战。”

Jim有些困惑，他看了眼浑身发抖的Spock，又看了一眼脸色煞白的Uhura。他不是很清楚Challenge的规则，但是他能看出来Spock很难受，而Uhura也正承受着同等的痛苦。

“如果我接受挑战，是否能让Spock平静？”Kirk问Sarek。

Sarek点了点头。“他会得到一个结果，从目前Plak-tow的状态下解脱。”

Jim看起来松了口气。他安抚地拍了拍看起来正经受着巨大打击的通讯官瘦削的脊背，又问道：“如果Spock不用和T’Pring结合，他是否能自由选择他想要的？”

Sarek挑起一边眉毛。“我认为是的，Captain。”

Jim深吸了一口气。看起来为了Spock的生命和将来的幸福，他别无选择了。“那我同意，Ambassador。”

他想看到他的大副、他的朋友恢复健康并且得到他真正想要的伴侣。而为了这一点，Jim心想，他可以做任何事情。

 

真正的战斗超乎Jim的想象。他手里拿着被瓦肯人称作Lirpa的武器，却不知道该拿着有刀锋的一面还是铁锤的那面对准Spock。他有点手足无措，难以想象如何发动有效的攻击。

Fight to death。他听到了Sarek对这场决斗的说明，也看到了他眼里的不忍。但他已经无法再拒绝了，而且除了他，谁还能在这样的决斗中让Spock毫发无伤？

然而Spock显然不这么想。他看着Jim的眼神充满了陌生的感觉——不，其实也没那么陌生。在几年前的企业号舰桥上，面对Jim的故意挑衅，Spock也曾经露出类似的神情来。那是毫无逻辑毫无理智的，甚至不属于人类的姿态，充满了原始的愤怒和仇恨，只想将面前的人撕得粉碎。

在那之后，Jim艰难地和他的大副成为了朋友，他以为自己不再需要体验那样的恐惧，可这一幕居然在今时今日再度重演了。

“Spock。”Jim用他的武器挡开Spock疯狂的攻击，他努力呼唤着他的朋友。

但Spock用他的动作代替了回答，他的Lirpa的刀锋无情地割裂了Jim胸口的衣服，在他胸前留下了一道深深的血痕。

“Captain！”

Jim听到Uhura在担心地大喊。他勉强躲过Spock的下一轮攻击，抽空回头朝Uhura眨了眨眼。“放心吧Lieutenant，我会把你的男朋友毫发无伤地带回来。”

Uhura的眼里突然涌上了泪水。她看着全然陌生的Spock，和艰难抵挡着发狂的瓦肯人的舰长，忽然意识到她更希望那个人类能立刻退出这场残忍的决斗。

Jim也分不清楚他是否后悔。他看着Spock的眼睛，那里没有任何倒影，只有墨黑的原始的狂暴大海的怒潮。Spock现在看不见他，这让他感觉到了害怕。Spock是真的想置他于死地。这一认知让他的心狠狠抽搐了一下，他本能地想要叫醒Spock，握住他的肩膀，摇晃着他，对他吼叫——他是Jim啊，他们刚刚出生入死，他们珍惜彼此，他们不该在这里生死相搏，而是应该并肩作战……

但是Spock听不见。他不会听见。

Jim蠕动着嘴唇，最终没有发出任何声音。他开始用尽全力对抗Spock的攻击。他当然不能在这场愚蠢的战斗中丢掉性命，否则Spock清醒后会觉得后悔。

瓦肯人的力量比他强很多，但是Spock为原始冲动所控制，闪避动作没有以前那么灵活了。Jim借机从背后发力，跳上了Spock的后背，用膝盖抵住Spock的腰臀，手里的绳状武器ahn woon绕上了Spock的脖颈。

Spock当然在挣扎，可这一瞬间的优势足以让Jim勒紧手里的绳索，让Spock失去意识。他差一点就这么做了，可Spock的手忽然反手拉住了Jim的胳膊。

Jim感觉到小臂上的温度，眼前忽得掠过一些画面。

Spock在即将喷发的火山里，阻止他去救他。他等待死亡的姿态很安详，却让Jim心痛不已。He will miss him。就是在那一瞬间，Jim意识到他无法承受Spock离去后的一切。他会失去好不容易得来的默契的陪伴，他将永远孤独地站在舰桥上，孤独地走向宇宙深处，无论行到何处，他的身边没有另一个人的身影，他将始终一个人。他会发疯似的想念他的大副，心里除了空虚不再有其他，而这种可能性是Jim无法想象的。所以他打破一切规则也要救他。

所以Jim犹豫了。他的手使不出力气，绳索套在Spock脖颈上，更像勒在他的心脏上，让他无法再挪动分毫。

这时Spock发出一声野兽般的咆哮，抓着Jim的手臂忽然发力。Jim猝不及防，整个人被掀翻在地，而Spock压在他的身上，双手紧紧扼住他的喉咙。

形势一下子逆转了。

“Spock……”Jim勉强呼唤着，脸色涨得通红。空气无法进入他被紧紧捏住的气管里，他的脑子开始晕眩。但Spock的脸依旧清晰地映在眼前，眸色墨黑，隐隐发红，表情嗜血而可怕。Jim觉得他一定不是他的Spock，而是陌生的野兽。他手里的ahn woon其实还绕在Spock的脖子上，他只要稍稍一用力——他并不是没有机会……

Spock有力的手指扼住了他的脖颈，他能感受到他手指的形状。Jim的脑海里又出现了另一些画面，他没法拒绝那些碎片的涌入。

那时他躺在被辐射严重污染的曲速引擎室里，看着Spock匆匆赶来。他感觉到了死亡的迫近，他很害怕，因为死亡将是一片虚空。他伸出手去，隔着玻璃门，他的手指和Spock的手指触到了一块儿。他突然感到了某种安宁，至少在那一瞬间，他不是一个人，而且直到最后一刻，他都不是一个人。

然后他看到Spock——看起来快要哭了。

Jim在那时感到了一种奇妙的心情取代了濒死的恐惧和不甘。他好像有一丝解脱。他突然庆幸是他躺在玻璃门的里面，而不是Spock躺在那里。

比起在Spock面前死去，他更害怕看到Spock在他面前死去。那样的感觉将会比他面对自身死亡时更绝望百倍。

直到现在……依然如此。

Jim感到空气正伴随着他的生命力一起从他的肺部一点点流逝。他再一次感觉到了死亡的迫近，也依旧能感觉到那种解脱。

他上一次救了企业号。这一次他也能救下Spock。这都是他最珍视的东西。他不仅能救下Spock，还能给他带来幸福。因为他，Spock将能顺利地与他心爱的Uhura结合了。既然有Uhura的陪伴，Spock他也不会是一个人，不会像他无法承受Spock的离去一样无法承受他的离去……

这很符合逻辑，不是么？

Jim笑了，他松开了手里的武器。

 

“Kroykah！”Sarek大喊。

Spock松开了手，浑浑噩噩地站了起来。

“你赢得了决斗。”T‘Pring走到在地上一动不动的Jim身边，伸手触了触他脖颈上的淤痕。“他死了。”

Spock忽然单膝下跪，双手痛苦地抓着自己的喉咙。他还在咆哮，盯着那具躺在地上的尸体让他的情绪更加失控，理智似乎更加离他远去，他好像欠缺了什么东西，他的世界垮掉了一半，他全部的心灵防线正在崩塌。他感觉到失去的恐惧，这种感觉甚至比瓦肯陷落时更加剧烈，他好像再无退路，再无法完整，从此一无所有……

他急需填补灵魂深处越来越大的空洞塌陷。他疯狂地四下寻找，然后他看到了一个红色的身影，她的制服很熟悉，她好像是他想寻找的答案。

“Nyo……ta……”Spock嘶哑地喊道，就像溺水之人想要去抓最后一根稻草。他的身体在战栗，他甚至没有办法站起来，只能半跪在地上，卑微地祈求。

Uhura站在那里一动不动。她看着失去生命力的Kirk，和陷入疯狂的Spock，脸上布满泪痕。

“Lieutenant。我的儿子在请求与你结合。”Sarek说，语气有些急迫。他显然正在为Spock的状况担忧，他将这理解为Pon Farr还未过去的症状。

Uhura看起来已有些摇摇欲坠，但眼神从未有过的坚定。

“抱歉，Ambassador。我想我必须拒绝。我没有办法和一个向我隐瞒了已有婚约的男人结合。”Uhura充满怨愤地看着地上的Spock，大声说着，更多的眼泪从她脸上滚落，“而且他还刚刚杀害了我们的舰长。”

Sarek的声音有些沙哑。“那么，你也选择kal-if-fee？”

Uhura虽然吃惊了片刻，但她坚定地点了点头。她昂首挺胸，指了指站在T’Pring身边的瓦肯男人。“我选择他为我出战。”

 

倒在Stonn的武器下时，Spock已经回来一部分的逻辑告诉他，这个结果并不惊讶。

他是个半血瓦肯，他的体形也一点不占优势。这是显而易见的结果，所以……Jim他也一定能看出来。而且在这场决斗开始前他已经精疲力竭。

Jim……Jim。他的舰长。Spock想了起来，他往旁边看了一眼。

Jim就在他的身边，安静地躺在那里，闭着双眼，Spock看不到那蔚蓝色的眼睛了，同时注意到他那暗金色的头发也失去了光泽。

“他……”Spock喘息着，他感觉到巨大的恐惧吞噬了他。

“他死了。”T’Pring说。

“你亲手杀了他。”Uhura同时说道。

Spock睁大眼睛。他无法回忆，可手上的触感骗不了他。他想起了他的手在Jim脖颈上越勒越紧，直到把那个人的生命力全部挤碎……是他做的。全部是他。

Spock发出了一声绝望的呜咽。他也快没有力气，但他还是颤抖地伸出手去，触到了Jim的手指，紧紧抓住。

人类的肌肤一片冰冷，甚至没有了过去的弹性。最令他无法接受的是……一片死寂。

他感觉不到他的舰长的任何思绪。

T’Pring和Uhura是对的。

“我可以给你看一些东西。”T‘Pring伸出手指，放上Spock脸上的融合点。

Spock一下子看到了一切。

Jim最后一刻的微笑，他对Spock的死亡的害怕远远超过了对自己死亡的害怕，他对Spock的感情是那么明亮，比超新星爆炸还要明亮的光芒一下子涌入了Spock的脑海，他顿时什么都看不见了。

见过了那么美丽的光芒，他怎么还能看得到其他？

“你会在决斗中死去。因为你亲手杀了那个人，除了他，不会再有人宁可打破一切规则、甚至牺牲自己的生命，来挽救你的。”

T’Pring的声音冷冷的响起。

Spock闭上眼睛。他知道她是对的，死亡正不可避免的来临。

他眼前空白一片，却有另一些画面不停地浮现。

他和Jim的每一分每一秒，他们在舰桥上拌嘴，在舱室下棋，在陌生行星上奔走，在敌人面前并肩作战。

然后他看到了另一些东西。

……那是在瓦肯星。他和Jim在战斗，拿着跟刚刚一模一样的武器。他骑在Jim身上，而Jim在他手下慢慢失去活力……

他回到了企业号上，和现在一样绝望。

然后Jim的声音在他背后响起。

他充满喜悦地回过头去……

然而，却什么都没有看见。

Spock突然意识到这不是他的回忆。瓦肯人在临终之前会接收到来自身边所有瓦肯人的思绪……而某一个苍老的身影，此刻大概正站在他的身边，看着这一切上演。

“You will miss so much。”

So damn right。

I will miss so much.

I have missed so much.

And I miss you so much.

在这个宇宙的一切终结于我手，我真的很抱歉，我的t’hy’la。

Spock的思绪最终归于那无尽的黑洞之中，他感到他和他的舰长的灵魂依旧并肩而立，而通过那个黑洞，会是另一个平行宇宙。

 

~Fin~


End file.
